The Librarians and the Mind Game
by mica-taylor
Summary: A fire erupts at a local college without any evidence of an ignition system. A gifted girl is kidnapped and the librarians are off saving the world. Maybe even twice before Friday
1. Chapter 1

The Librarians and the Mind Games

There was a local college in Southern Indiana, a group of friends walked towards the campus to get some dinner. A boy smelled something strange, "Does anyone smell smoke?"

The group took a whiff themselves. Another boy answered, "Yeah, where is it coming from?"

A girl said, "It's probably just someone smoking."

The first boy said, "You're probably right." The group kept walking. A second later, they heard a scream. "Okay, that's definitely not someone smoking." They ran towards the scream. "Hey, where are you?!"

The girl noticed something inside a building, "Guys. Inside the building." The guys looked as directed. There was a fire brewing. The boys froze, but the girl noticed an older woman running out gasping for breath. She ran to her, "Ma'am, are you alright?"

The woman took another breathe, "I'll be fine. But the fire just came out of nowhere."

The girl asked, "Is there anyone else still inside?"

"I think so." The girl pulled out her phone and called 911.

The phone rang and she heard a voice on the other side, "9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

Three young librarians walked into the annex and were greeted by the head librarian, their guardian, and the researcher. Jake Stone gave Jenkin's the object wrapped in a blanket. Jenkin unwrapped the gift. He revealed it to be the Monkey King's staff. He asked, "None of you touched the staff, right?"

Cassandra answered, "Ezekiel did." Jake spun the younger man and the trio noticed a black monkey's tail.

"We tried to stop him," Jake added.

Ezekiel shrugged, "I kind of like it. But it won't stop moving." He turned around and shrugged again.

The cowboy asked, "Really? Do you like this?" He grabbed his tail and pulled.

The thief yelled, "Hey!" He spun around and took his tail back. "Not cool mate!"

This time the redhead turned to the older man, "Please tell me that there is a way to fix this?"

"There is," Jenkin said. He grabbed Ezekiel's arm. "Come this way." He had no choice, but to follow.

Eve asked, "Do I want to know what happen to him?"

"Let's just say that there were a couple of security guards and we were running out time," Jake answered. Cassandra nodded in agreement.

Flynn said, "Oh don't worry, Jenkins will think of a way to fix him. So how was China?"

Cassandra smiled, "It was good. The food was good too, a bit smelly though."

"Doesn't sound like a bad memory," Flynn said regarding her photogenic memory. And she smiled towards the reference.

Jake and Cassandra felt their pockets vibrate. They pulled out their mini clipbooks and took a peek. Cassandra said, "There was a fire at a local college in Southern Indiana."

Jake added, "Still no evidence of the ignitor and three victims. All three of them were students." Cassandra's and Jake's face turned grim.

"This is bad," Cassandra said.

Eve looked at both of them, "I should probably come with you just in case." The redhead nodded her head.

And Jake agreed with her, "Probably a good idea."

Ezekiel and Jenkins walked back. Jenkins said, "Well it took a little time, but the monkey tail is gone."

They sensed the grim atmosphere. Ezekiel asked, "What did we miss?"

Jake said, "Check your clipbook."

He pulled out his book and read the new clipping, "Oh."

"Well, you better get going and stop this from happening again," Jenkins said as he set the door to the right location. He opened the door to reveal a local college. "Go Librarians and save the world."

Flynn stopped Eve, "Come back alive Guardian." Eve smiled as she tightened her grip on his hand. She let go a moment later and followed the trio into Southern Indiana.

The group walked towards the crime scene. Ezekiel shared, "I've never been to college. It seems like a waste of time."

Cassandra argued, "It's really not. It's where you learn to have a stable career."

"I never went to a college and I look at me," Ezekiel said.

Jake said, "College is not for everyone."

Eve stopped the conversation, "Alright everyone, we're at the crime scene." An officer stopped the group. Eve pulled out her badge, "Colonel Baird from counter-terrorism agency." She pointed towards the librarians, "And they are with me."

The officer looked at the badge, "What kind of person would attack a couple of kids? Take these terrorists down."

Eve smiled, "We'll do, officer." The blue suit moved aside and allowed the group through. The group walked up to three bodies covered by the blanket. Eve introduce herself and the others. She said to medical examiner, "What do we have here?"

The medical examiner flipped open to reveal two burned victim and a blonde female stabbing victim. Cassandra couldn't look, so she buried her face in Jake's shoulder. The Medical examiner briefed, "The two burn victims were male due to the small pelvic bones. And the female victim was stabbed in her stomach." He pointed out the wound. He got up, "Probably with this blade." He picked up an evidence bag that had a bloody pocket knife inside it. "We're going to send it to our lab to see who our burn victims are and who this bloody knife belongs too."

Jake asked, "Who was the stabbing victim?"

"A Ms. Ava G. Lone. A student here, she was a dance major," the examiner answered. "The weird thing is that she doesn't have any burns and she was inside. And it gets weirder."

Eve asked this time, "Weirder?"

"Yeah, as it turned out the fire originated around her, like some sort of ritual."

"Yeah, that is weird. Any witnesses?"

He pointed to three other students. "Those three students over there." The group noticed two boys and a girl.

"Thanks." Eve walked over to the trio and the librarians followed. Eve flashed her badge at the officer. The officer left the witnesses to Eve. She looked at the young trio. They were shaken up. "Hello, I'm Colonel Baird, but you may call me Eve. Would you like to tell me what you know?"

They were hesitant at first. The girl spoke, "we were just going to get some food and then we smelled smoke. We just thought that someone was smoking."

The boy on her left continued, "We didn't mind it, until we heard a scream."

"A scream? What did it sound like?"

"A woman's."

Ezekiel said, "Probably from the stabbed victim."

The girl asked, "There was a stabbed victim?!" The grouped glared at Ezekiel and he shrugged.

Eve asked, "Do any of you know an Ava G. Lone?"

"A little, she was the stabbing victim?!"

"What can you tell us about her?"

The boy on her right said, "We don't know very much. But she was a really good dancer."

"Do you know anyone that would know her better?"

The girl said, "Probably her girlfriend, Anna Orkney."

Eve asked, "Do you know where we can find Anna?"

The girl shrugged. Eve looked at the other two boys, they shrugged too. The guardian sighed. "Thank you." She walked away.

Cassandra asked, "What do we do now?" Ezekiel pulled out his cellphone.

"Well we have to find this Anna Orkney. She might have some answers we need," Eve answered.

"But where we start to look for her is another thing," Jake added.

Ezekiel spoke up, "Well, we can check her apartment or the dance studio. Since the classes has be cancelled due to what happen here."

Eve asked, "How did you figure that out?"

The genius thief showed them what is on his phone. "I got on the school website and figured out the classes are cancelled. And hacked onto her Facebook, she has several pictures of her and Ava in her apartment and the dance studio. I'm guessing Anna likes to watch Ava practice."

Eve said, "Let's check the apartment. Got the number?"

"Yup."

The group arrived at Anna's apartment. Eve knocked on the door and an African American girl answered the door, "Hello."

Eve pulled out her badge, "I'm Colonel Baird from counter-terrorism agency. Is there an Anna Orkney here?"

The girl was started, "Anna? Is she okay?"

Cassandra said, "Yes, we just have a couple of questions we would like to ask her?"

"Does this have to do with what happen in University Center?"

Eve asked, "We would like to talk to Anna?"

The roommate said, "I don't know if she would be much help. She's been depressed all day."

Jake whispered to Ezekiel, "Do you think she knows about Ava?"

"How? It's not like it was announced," Ezekiel answered back.

The roommate moved out of the way. "She's in that room."

"Thank you," Eve said. They walked into the apartment and Eve knocked on the bedroom door, "Anna. I'm Colonel Baird from counter-terrorism agency. I have a couple of questions I would like to ask you." They didn't hear anyone on the other side. But they did hear a window open. "Crap, she's running." They ran out the apartment. They noticed someone in a hooded leather jacket running away from the building.

Jake said, "That has to be Anna."

"After her," Eve ordered. They started running after her. "Anna! Wait, we just want to talk!" The girl known as Anna didn't say anything, just kept running. The girl took off into the woods, probably hoping to lose them in there. "Anna, wait!" But she didn't.

Moments later the group heard a thud. Jake asked, "What was that?" They kept going and found a girl with messy dark hair on the ground with a man and a young Asian woman in suits standing over her.

Cassandra said, "Anna."

Eve asked, "What did you do to her?"

The man ordered the girl, "Take them out."

The group embraced for a fight. The girl took a step forward and reached out. She looked directly at them, "Sleep," she ordered.

The group felt strange as if they were getting tired all of a sudden. Eve asked, "Now what did you do to us?" The group fell to the ground. Eve watched as they picked Anna up and took her away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Lady, are you okay?" Eve felt someone shaking her.

"Get out of the way kid," another voice said. She felt someone press their fingers against her neck. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She realized that she was looking at a security guard. The guard backed off, "Are you alright ma'am?"

Eve rubbed her head, "I'm fine. What about the others?" The colonel looked to see that the librarians were fine. Dirty, but fine.

"They seem to be fine as well ma'am. Do you mind explaining to us what happen?"

She flashed her badge, "No." The security guard moved away. She got up and dusted herself off. She walked to the librarians, "Are guys okay?"

Cassandra said, "Tired and dirty." She looked at her outfit, "Very dirty."

Jake asked, "What happen to us? One minute we ran into a man and a girl in suits and then next we're sleeping in the dirt."

"That girl did something to us," Ezekiel said.

Cassandra asked, "Mind control? There's magic in the world, so it's a possibility. But…what did they want with Anna?"

Eve said, "I don't know, but we need to find out." The group went back to the Annex and debriefed Jenkins and Flynn.

Jenkins said, "Well it's possible that this girl is a psychic. Mind control is a psychic ability, a powerful one at that. This girl shouldn't be taken lightly."

Flynn asked, "What about Anna? We should figure out where she is."

"If we find out where she is, then we find out where the suits are," Eve said.

Jake asked, "But where do we start?"

Eve felt a stinging pain in her head and she couldn't help, but groan.

Flynn reached out for as she clung to the table. "Eve, what's happening?"

"My head, it's hurting." Her vision became blurred. "My eyesight is becoming blurry." She started to hear a high pitch sound. "I'm hearing a high pitch sound." The guardian shook her head, hoping it made things go back to normal. Her sight started to change and she was seeing another location. "I'm seeing another room." And her hearing went back down to only hearing heavy breathing. "What's going on?" She felt her arm restraint and she heard whimpering. "Someone is restraint."

"_Help me_."

"Whoa."

Jake asked, "What's happening?"

"I think the person knows that I'm seeing what they are seeing."

Jenkin said, "I believe it's a type of telepathy, linking minds. It's possibly the psychic from before."

Eve asked, "Who are you?"

"_Anna Orkney_."

Eve was surprised, "Guys, its Anna."

Everyone was surprised as well. Cassandra asked, "Is she okay?"

Eve asked, "Anna, are you alright?"

"_Help me_," the girl said again. Eve figured that she wasn't.

Eve asked, "Where are you?" She felt images flooding her mind. Her head was starting to hurt. "Ahh…"

Flynn grabbed hold of her arm to make sure she doesn't fall. "Eve, what's happening?"

"I think she's giving me directions, but it's all coming too fast," Eve answered. Eve barked to Anna, "Slow down. All of this is too much."

"_Can't. I think someone is coming_."

Eve watched as a doctor came into the room. "_Hello Anna_." Eve felt anxiety and anger rising. "_It seems that you have been experiencing high levels of brain activity_." He got in her face. _"Would you like to tell me why?"_

Anna growled, _"Get out of my face."_

The doctor sighed and moved away towards a table. He picked up a syringe and he commanded, _"Come in."_ Three large men walked into the room. Eve could sense Anna's anxiety rising and could feel her struggle against the straps. "_Hold her down. We don't want her struggling."_

The group of men came closer to Anna and she struggled harder, "_Get away from me!" _One of the men grabbed her legs and held them down. "_No, let me go!"_ The other two men held down each arm and pushed her down. "_No! Stop!" _ She struggled against them but failing. _"NO! Please stop!"_ They pushed her head to the side, so that the doctor can stab the needle into her temple. Anna let out of a wail as things turned to black.

Eve felt everything go back to normal. Flynn asked, "Is everything alright?"

Eve looked down and took a deep breath. "I know where they took Anna. And we might need you come with us," she said to Flynn.

Eve got Jenkins to put in the right location for the Door. Jake opened the door and the five of them walked through to a research institution. Jake asked, "So do you know exactly where Anna is being kept?"

Eve said, "Nope." Eve pulled out her gun and got herself ready.

"Great," Jake said.

Eve ordered, "Stone with me. Flynn, you go with Cassandra and Jones."

"Got it," Flynn said. The group split up and started looking.

Eve started to whisper, "Anna…Anna…Anna? Can you hear me?" She didn't get a response. "Nothing."

Jake said, "Maybe she…broke the link or something." Eve looked at him. "I don't know how this psychic stuff works."

Eve whispered, "Anna? Are you there?"

Eve started to hear a clanging and a jingle sound. She looked off to the right and noticed a knight walking towards her. She pointed her gun at the knight. "Put your weapon down Eve, I'm here for Anna."

The guardian asked the art historian, "You see the knight, right?"

Jake got confused, "There's a knight?"

"Never mind." She turned her attention to the knight, "Where's Anna?"

The knight answered, "This way. Follow me." The knight turned and started walking.

Eve said to Jake, "This way."

"Who were you talking too?"

Ezekiel asked, "Where's Anna?"

Flynn stopped and looked around, "I have no idea…I don't even know what Anna looks like."

Cassandra said, "Well, she has messy dark hair and was wearing dark clothes."

Ezekiel asked, "And how are we supposed to find her? We don't even know the layout of this place."

Cassandra started to hear a voice, "_Cass." _ She tilted her head in confusion.

Flynn asked, "Cassandra, what's wrong?"

_"Cass."_

The mathematician said, "I'm hearing a voice."

Ezekiel asked, "Um…did the brain grape get worse?"

"I don't…know."

"_Cass, it's Anna."_

Cassandra smiled, "It's just Anna."

Flynn said, "So that means that Anna's alive."

"Apparently," Ezekiel said.

Cassandra said, "It's a little weird having someone else's thoughts in my head."

"_Cass."_

"Right, Anna. Where are you?"

"_Help."_

"We need to hurry. I think she's in trouble," Cassandra told her friends. They started to move forward. After a few minutes of checking rooms, they finally found the room where Anna was being held. They opened the door and ran to the strapped girl. Cassandra tried to wake her up, "Anna, wake up."

The young girl groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Cassandra. She muttered, "You have pretty blue eyes." Cassandra was stunned by compliment. "Sorry about that. Can you get me out of here?" Cassandra quickly moved around the bed to unstrap her. She helped her sit up, "Ehh."

Cassandra asked, "What happened?"

"My head, it hurts really badly," Anna said. She tried to get up, but once she took a step, she fell to the ground.

"Anna."

"It hurts to walk."

Flynn ran over to her, "Close your eyes and, I'm going to carry you on my back."

"It will hurt," Anna said.

Flynn said, "I know, but we have to get you out of here. Once we do, we'll take care of you." Anna didn't move. But the trio noticed that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Cassandra said, "You can trust us. We're here to help." Anna released a shaky breathe and nodded. Flynn turned around and the other two helped Anna on two her back. They started to move in search of Eve and Jake.

Moments later they turned the corner to see Eve and Jake. Flynn smiled, "Are you guys alright?"

Eve asked, "Yeah, are you guys alright?" She noticed the dark hair girl. "That's Anna?"

"Yes, but she's not okay. Her head is hurting and it's not getting any better," Cassandra said.

Eve watched as the knight walked over to Anna. The knight spoke, "Unlink with Eve. You need to unlink now. It will help."

Anna said, "I don't know how."

Ezekiel asked, "Who is she talking too?"

Eve said, "A knight."

Ezekiel asked, "Where did the knight come from?"

Eve shook her head, "I have no idea."

They head someone yell, "_Where did the test subject did go?! Find her!"_

"And that's our cue to get the heck out of here," Jake said. They are started running to the Door until three guards appeared from the corner.

They held their guns to the group as Eve held hers to them. One ordered, "Give us the test subject and we won't hurt you."

Cassandra said, "She is not a test subject."

The guard ordered again, "Give us the test subject."

Cassandra noticed that Anna was slowly moving. She reached her hand out and waved her arm. The three guards were thrown into the wall as if a force pushed them. The girl cringed and did her best not to cry, but continued to fail. "Anna, what did you do?" She didn't say anything. "Guys we need to get her out of here." The guards were able to get up, Eve quickly reacted. She grabbed one of the guard's shoulders and gave him a knee in the chest. She managed to kick one in the gut and punched him in the face. One took the opportunity to strike her, but she had Jake with her and he grabbed his arm and punched him with his free hand. And he threw another punch into the guard's face. All the guards went down and they didn't get back up.

Eve said, "We're almost there." They started running again and were able to reach the Door. The group made it to the Annex.

Cassandra said, "We need to lay her down somewhere." Jenkins walked in. "Jenkins! Do you have something we can put her on?!" She pointed to Anna.

Jenkins was confused for a moment, "I have a cot in my workshop. She can rest there."

Jake went to Flynn, "Here, I'll take her." Flynn passed Anna off to Jake. Jake followed Jenkins to his workshop as Anna clung to his shirt. "So why do you have a cot in your workshop?"

"Late night," Jenkins answered.

Cassandra said, "I hope she'll be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra came out of Jenkins's workshop. She informed the group about Anna's condition. "Anna has a puncture mark on the side of her head. It's possible that she lost brain fluid."

Ezekiel asked, "What will that do?"

Flynn said, "It would cause a severe headache. And for someone like Anna, it made her weaker. She needs her brain in order to use her powers."

Jake asked, "So what does that mean for Anna?"

"She just needs some rest," Cassandra answered.

Eve spoke, "Okay, so we have three dead students. A girl with psychic powers resting in the workshop. And another one working for the bad guys."

Jake said, "And the bad guys are probably still going to keep coming after her."

Ezekiel said, "So we need to take down the bad guys. Looks like another Tuesday for us."

Cassandra said, "But we don't know why they are after her."

"Then why don't you just ask," a female voice said. They turned around and saw Anna standing in the doorway. She seemed nervous as she looked down and fidgeted.

Cassandra asked, "Anna, how are you?"

"Head hurts a little bit. But other than that, I'm fine," she answered.

Eve went over to her and put her hand on her back, hoping to guide her over to the center table of the Annex. "Anna, we had some questions we would like to ask you." Anna looked at Eve and others with concern. "It's okay Anna, your safe." She took another look and started to move forward. She sat down next to Cassandra.

Anna asked, "Who are you people?"

"They are Librarians. They collected magical items and put them here for safe keeping. I'm their guardian, I protect them from danger," Eve explained

"Okay, so there's magic in the world?"

"Yes," Cassandra answered.

"Well that explains a lot."

Ezekiel said, "You're pretty calm about this."

"About a year ago, I woke up with psychic powers all of a sudden. This makes…some sense," Anna explained.

Eve asked, "Now Anna, do you know why the people in the suits were after you?"

"I guess they were after my powers," Anna answered.

"What did they want with your powers?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Probably for some government project."

Flynn asked, "What makes you think it's a government project?"

"They took me to a research institution funded by the government," she said. "So I put two and two together."

Eve asked, "Was this connected to Ava Lone and the other two deaths?" Anna froze.

Cassandra reached out. But Anna grabbed her wrist preventing her from touching her. "Anna, you're kind of hurting me."

Anna let her go and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that." Cassandra rubbed her now sore wrist. She turned her attention back to Eve. She took another moment, "I would like it if we didn't talk about that." Eve could sense the anger coming from Anna.

Jake decided to change the subject, "So where does the knight fit into all this and why can Eve only see it?"

Anna explained, "The knight just showed up after the doctor stabbed me with a needle. Eve can see the knight because of my mind link. She can see what I see."

Ezekiel asked, "So do you have any idea why the bad guys wanted you?"

"Not really. Even the people that took me didn't know why they kidnapped me," Anna explained. "Well maybe that Asian girl might know something."

Eve asked, "You mean the girl that knocked us out?"

"Yeah, when I ran into them, she was screaming at me to run the other way," Anna said.

Eve asked, "Speaking of running away, why did you run from us the first time?"

She pointed to Eve, "You announced that you're a colonel for anti-terrorism agency. That could freak any girl out."

Jenkins wanted to get on track, "We're getting off track here. What is this about the other girl?"

Anna said, "She's being controlled, sort of. She managed to break it long enough to tell me to run away. When I tried to, she was already back under control and she suffocated me until I passed out."

Cassandra asked, "Wait, she suffocated you? How did she do that?"

Anna shrugged, "I really don't know. She's the first person like me that I met. Anyway, all I remember is the air being out of my lungs."

Jenkins said, "This girl might have some sort of aerokinesis."

Eve asked, "Aerokinesis? What's that?"

Jenkins explained, "It's a psychic ability that can manipulate, control, and even alter or create air molecules." Jake noticed that Anna was looking at her own hands.

Eve asked, "Now how are we supposes to break mind control?"

Jenkins looked at Anna, "Maybe Anna can help us with that?"

Anna was confused, "Excuse me?"

"Your telepathy. You might be able to get into the girl's mind and free her," Jenkins explained.

"I have been into people's minds before, obviously. But I never freed anyone from anything," Anna added.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Jenkins smiled. Anna cocked her eyebrow and looked at Jenkins directly in his eyes.

"So now we're going back to get the other girl," Jake said.

Ezekiel added, "And probably any information about Anna and the other girl too."

"Ezekiel's right. We need to figure out what they want with Anna and maybe others like her," Eve said.

Anna asked, "You think there's more like me?"

"It's possible," Eve said. Cassandra watched as a small smile broke through her lips. "Will you be able to go back?"

Anna took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "If it's to help the other girl and maybe others like me. I think I can manage."

Eve asked, "So Jenkins, do you mind getting the Door ready?"

.::.

The group arrived back at the research institution. But they were on high alert, looking for their former test subject. Eve asked, "So Anna, can you make us invisible?"

Anna whispered, "I've been experimenting with my powers in other ways. Trying to make myself invisible never occurred to me...so that's a no."

Cassandra said, "I remember the path I took and so if I predict that the layout would be symmetric, then maybe I can figure out where they are keeping the other girls or maybe more."

"Looks like I'm sticking with Red," Anna said. Cassandra looked at her, "If you're okay with that?"

The redhead said, "Don't call me Red."

"Okay Cass." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Flynn with me, Jake with Ezekiel, Cassandra, and Anna," Eve ordered. "If it gets too dangerous or you find something important, get to the Annex as fast as you can."

Jake said, "Got it." The group split up again. The four of them walked down a hall, keeping an eye out for guards with Cassandra at the lead.

Anna heard voices as they were about to turn a corner. "Cass, wait," she said. Anna grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, blocking her from the voices. The men followed suit. The messy hair girl surveyed the area. Two guards were walking down the hall. She waited for them to go past them. She looked at Cassandra, "We have to stay out of sight, call that being invisible."

Anna moved away, "Thanks," Cassandra said.

"No problem." She looked in at the wall, "Knight, can you go up ahead and tell us if anymore are coming?" And she started to look down the hall.

Ezekiel said, "You're talking to the knight, aren't you?"

"Yup."

Jake whispered to Ezekiel, "That is going to take some time to get use too."

"Yeah."

Anna said, "I heard that." The men zipped their lips shut. They watched as Anna's head tilted as if she was listening to someone. "There are four guards coming from the left."

Cassandra said, "We need to go to the left."

Ezekiel said, "It would be safer to go right."

Anna added, "There's guards on right side too."

Jake asked, "But are they coming in our direction?"

The psychic looked off to her left and listened, "They are going the other direction. But we're going to run into someone, we might has well take them down while we can."

Jake said, "But we have to stay safe." Anna groaned and rolled her eyes. She moved past Cassandra and walked ahead of them. They watched as she moved down the hall and waited. Jake asked, "Anna, what are you doing?"

"Stone, sometimes to stay safe and out of sight, we have to take a couple of people down," Anna said. She cocked her eyebrow and threw attitude into the mix. "Do you want to crack some skulls or shall I?"

Jake took another look behind him and saw that it was safe. He moved past Jones and Cassandra. He took his own look around the corner and saw that it was clear. "We should move now."

Cassandra whispered, "There is a high probability that we are going to run into someone."

Anna asked, "Any chances that they might be Col. Baird or the other guy?"

"The other guy is Flynn Carsen and since they went in the other direction, very unlikely," Cassandra answered. Anna threw an "I-knew-it" look towards Jake's direction. "Now we have to figure out how to take the guards down."

Anna had a thought, "You beautiful genius! I have a plan. Wait for my signal."

The group pushed themselves against the wall. The guards turned into the corner, running into the librarians and Anna. They pulled out their guns and aimed it right at them, "Hands up! Who are you?!" They followed the orders.

One of the guards recognized Anna, "Isn't that the test subject girl that escaped?"

"Yeah," the other guard said. "Get her and kill the others."

Anna smirked, "You mustn't have heard what Cass said. I'm not a test subject."

They got closer to her. Ezekiel said, "This would be a good time to start your plan."

"Got it," Anna said. She flicked her wrists and the guards felt something pulling the guns away from them.

The guard asked, "What's happening?" Anna jerked her hands back and the guns pulled themselves away from their owners. "What the?" She flicked her wrists back and the guns spun around and were now being pointed towards them.

"Jake, that's the signal," Anna said.

"Oh, alright," Jake said. He charged one of the guards and they started to fight it out. Anna jumped into the fight as well. She took one of the guns and started to swing it around like a bat. The other decided to move towards Cassandra and Ezekiel.

Ezekiel said, "Cassandra move."

They started to move away. Jake noticed that the guard was going after his friends. He tried to shove the guard away, but he kept on fighting the librarian. Jake gave him a kick in the gut, and he punched the guard in the face. The guard went down and Jake moved quickly, leaving Anna confused. "Hey, wait." She looked around and noticed that Cassandra and Ezekiel were missing, "Oh." She went after the librarians. She turned the corner and ran into two new guards and the Asian girl. "Well, so much for being invisible."

.::.

Eve and Flynn were having better luck than the others. But Eve felt a strange sense of anxiety. She knew that she was fine and had no reason to be feeling that way. Then she realized that she might still be connected to Anna. She said to Flynn, "I think Anna is in trouble."

Flynn asked, "So you're still connected to Anna?"

"I think so. I would really appreciate it if she would break this," Eve answered. The duo found an office room. "Okay, maybe we could find some information in here. Start looking." They started searching for clues that can lead them to the reason why they were after Anna and others like her. They went through the desk drawers and the cabinets. Eve could feel Anna's anxiety get worse. Eve tried to compensate and focused on herself. But the growing heat didn't help. She gripped the desk and tried to take deep breathes. "Flynn." Flynn looked up and noticed that Eve was suddenly struggling.

He dropped what he was doing and went to his guardian. "Eve, are you alright?"

"It's Anna, she and the others are in trouble," Eve explained. "We really need to figure out how to get us separated."

Flynn asked, "Are you going to be alright?" Eve noticed the heat had fizzled away.

"I think so. I wonder what happened to them," Eve answered.

Flynn went over and picked up the file that he was looking through. He was looking at some old documents in a different language. Flynn said, "Eve, I think you need to see this." He walked over and showed her.

.::.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna took a couple of deep breaths. She heard, "_Why didn't you run?"_

"Shut up," Anna said. She threw her hand out, forcing them away from her.

She heard the Asian's thoughts again, "_I was trying to help you"_ The enemy got up.

Anna growled, "Now I'm going to help you."

One of the men in the suits yelled, "Listen to me! What are you waiting for?! You're the only one that can get her. Get her!" The girl nodded her head.

Anna asked, "Hey?! You still with me?" She looked at the girl, hoping that she didn't lose control. But there was nothing in her eyes as she charged Anna, "Crap! Nope." The girl threw a punch at the messy haired girl. All she could do was dodge it. "I need to get out of this. Get back to the Librarians, get back to the Annex like Eve said." The black haired Asian girl swung her right leg into her side. Anna took it in full force. She felt her ribs brake. Anna yelled, "Gah!" The shear force of the kick threw her against the wall. Anna threw her hand out again, forcing her away.She kept her hand up, pinning her to the wall, _"What did she just do?"_

She heard the knight say, _"You have broken ribs. Anna, don't get scared."_

But it was too late. Anna was already scared, she could feel the anxiety building up. It was becoming painful and harder to breathe. "A little late for that." What really scared her was the growing heat that she feeling. "No, not now."

"_I think she used her air power to strengthen her attack,"_ the knight said.

The first man looked at the other, "Why are you just standing there?! Get her!" The other guard went after Anna. But she managed to pin him against the wall. But this time, she threw the guard into the wall several times with her power, knocking him out. Anna cradled his broken ribs. She kept an eye on the girl and the other guard.

_"I'm guessing he's not much of a fighter," _Anna thought.

The guard ordered, "Listen to me! Brake free and get her."

The girl nodded her head again like before, "_Definitely not a fighter."_ She eyed the Asian, "_But she is."_

The knight spoke again, "_Think of Ava dancing. That always calms you down."_

"Got an idea, good thing Ava made me dance with her. And thanks Eve,"Anna said to herself_._

.::.

Jake wasn't far behind his friends. He yelled, "Hey!" Forcing them to turn. He took a running leap at his enemy and struck him in the head. The guard was forced into the ground. He looked at his friends, "Are you guys okay?"

"Thanks Mate," Ezekiel said.

But the blue eye redhead asked, "Where's Anna?"

Jake said, "She's right-," he turned around to find that she was gone, "Oh, crap." He turned back around and answered, "She was just behind me."

Cassandra grew concerned, "We have to go back and get her."

"She's right, they do want her after all," Jones agreed.

Jake tensed, "Going back for Anna. Got it, let's go."

They turned around and ran back to get their psychic. When they got there, they found her fighting the Asian young woman. Weirdly enough, it looked like Anna was dancing around her opponent and fighting like Eve. Jake asked, "When did she learn to fight like Eve?"

Anna noticed them, "Take down the other guy!" But the girl saw the opportunity and struck Anna in the ribs. Anna screamed in pain as collapsed to the ground.

Cassandra screamed, "ANNA!"

Anna tried to get up, "Just do it!" They heard her speak to some invisible being, "Go get Eve and Flynn." She raised her hand again and the guard was lifted in mid-air.

The girl kicked Anna in the ribs again knocking Anna out. The guard ordered, "Listen to me! Distract them!" The girl nodded and charge the Librarians. Jake charged at her hoping that his bigger size will be a challenge for her. But it wasn't. She leapt over him and kicked him in the head, knocking him down. Once they saw Jake go down, Jones grabbed Cassandra and starting running. It still wasn't enough she was catching up to them.

Jake knew he had to get up. His friends and Anna were in danger. He slowly started to get up, when he noticed that the guard was taking Anna away. The cowboy of the arts thought, "_Crud. I need to get my friends. But they still want Anna."_

He heard a voice in his head, _"Get your friends. The knight went to get Eve and Flynn. Go save your friends."_

Jake knew who was talking to him, "_Anna." _He got up and turned to go after his friends. He ran as fast as he could, he yelled, "Cassandra! Jones! Where are you?!"

He heard a woman scream, "Stone! Over here!" It was Cassandra. He turned the corner and still heard her yelling. She was directing him. He finally caught up to them.

"Thanks Cass,"He went after the Asian girl, but she saw him coming. She thrust her hands out, sending an airwave directly at Jake. Ezekiel saw the opening and jumped her.

Cassandra asked, "Right, aerokinesis. How do we fight that?" She started to analyze the current situation. "Knows martial arts and has aerokinesis and mind control. There is three of us and one of her." She watched as the master thief was thrown off and Jake went after her to stop her from harming the young boy. She pulled her leg up threw it into Jake's stomach, forcing him to the ground gasping for air. Cassandra yelped at the sight. That got the black haired girl's attention. "Run now, think later." Cassandra started to move. Ezekiel grabbed her legs forcing her to the ground as the redhead ran. She remembered that the girl was being controlled too, but she didn't know how. Maybe she can distract her long enough to get away. Cassandra found a fire extinguisher, "This might do something." She quickly went for it and pulled the pin out. She turned and noticed that the girl was coming. She aimed and the pull the trigger. The cold foam shot out and flew at the enemy. The girl threw her hand out and used an air current to shield herself. The foam spread around her as Cassandra let lose all that she could. The genius realized that the extinguisher was losing its power. "Oh no, not good." She picked it up, getting ready to throw it. Once the device was empty, she threw it at the girl. But the Asian girl continued to use her air power to knock the extinguisher into the wall. "Oh no." Cassandra tried to strike her at vital points, but she was too fast. The Asian girl knocked her hands out of striking range and reached for her head. Both of her hands were on Cassandra's head. Cillian tensed as she closed her eyes. Her opponent squeezed her head forcing her eyes open. She made eye contact with Cassandra. Cass could feel something happening. "Something is happening. I think she's trying to control me." She was, Cassandra felt a presence surrounding her mind. Cassandra cried, "No don't, please. We're trying to help you!" She was losing. Cass felt the last of her control slipping away. "NO!" That was it, Cassandra Cillian lost.

The girl made her first order, "Go kill your friends." Her puppet nodded her head. She went off to obey her master's orders.

.::.

Eve went over the Librarian, "Did you find something?"

Flynn nodded his head, "I think so. It's Ancient Greek, but I don't have time to enough to translate it." Eve went back to look at other files searching for something useful as well. She eventually found files on young adults. Maybe they were psychics like Anna and the girl. Both adults grabbed their files.

"Alright, let's get the others and get back to the Annex," Eve ordered.

Flynn nodded, "Right."

They left the room when Eve heard jingling and clanking. She pulled her gun out and got ready to fire at the source. But when the source turned the corner, it was the Knight again. "_Good, I found you,"_ the Knight said.

Eve said, "It's you."

Flynn leaned in to ask, "Who are talking too?"

"The knight," his guardian answered.

Flynn seemed to be excited, "Oh hello Mr. Knight."

_"We have no time for this. Anna and the Librarians are in trouble,"_ The Knight answered.

Flynn asked, "Did the knight say hi back?"

"Yes," Eve lied, couldn't waste any time. "What happen?"

Flynn asked another question, "What's wrong?"

"The others are in trouble," Eve answered.

_"They ran into trouble and got separated. Anna was left with fight that Asian girl while that cowboy went after his friends. She's badly hurt, she could die, or something worse will happen," _the knight explained._ "I don't know what will happen to your friends."_

Eve had to think. Go save the Librarians or rescue Anna. But she was with Flynn, who lived through stuff like this for ten years. Flynn put his hand on her shoulder, "Eve, whatever is happening. I'm here."

Eve ordered, "Take me where you left Anna and the others."

The knight agreed, _"Alright, this way."_ Eve started running after the knight. Flynn ran after them, but was very confused. After a few moments, the knight stopped in an empty hallway, _"This is where I left them."_ His movement suggested that he was upset. _"She's not here?! Anna!"_

Eve looked around, "Two paths. We didn't see them the way we came. So they went the other way." She reached for Flynn's phone.

Flynn asked, "What are you doing?"

She pulled his phone and started to dial a call, "Get a hold of Stone." The started ringing, "Com'on. Com'on, pick up. Don't be dead."

The call was finally answered, _"A little busy here!"_

Eve asked, "Stone, what's going on?!"

_"It's Cassandra."_ She heard something being thrown and Ezekiel yelling, "_They got her. I think she's under that girl's mind control. Her off-switch isn't working. She isn't giving me anytime to say it,"_ Stone explained. "_Whoa, hey, not cool Cass. Let's talk about Math. You like that," _She heard over the line.

"Stone, where's Anna? She might be able to help_," _Eve asked.

She heard, _"Not here. They got her too."_

"I'm going to send Flynn to you. Direct him, if you can. I'm going after Anna," Eve told him.

She gave the phone back to Flynn, "Jake, it's Flynn. Tell me where to go." He started running towards the others.

Eve asked the knight, "What would be worse than Anna dying?"

The Knight's shoulders dropped, _"They could use her to destroy everything. She's not in full control of all of her powers. She's basically a ticking time bomb with the right motivation. We have to find her."_

The colonel caught something, "_All of her powers? What other power does she have?" _She asked, "Can you find her?"

"_Yes,"_ the knight answered.

Eve smiled, "Then let's go and get her." She followed the knight. She pulled out her own phone to call. Flynn answered his call a lot quicker than Stone, "Flynn, did you get to them? Are they alright?"

"_Man, Cassandra really did a number on them,"_ he answered. _"Cassandra, let's talk about math."_

Eve heard, _"Be quiet!"_ That had to be Cassandra. She also heard what sounded like Stone yelling in pain.

She heard Flynn asked, "_How about Euler's number? Does it start with six, or was it three?"_

She heard again, _"Be-wait, did you say six?"_

_ "Whoa…I got you,"_ She heard. "_It's over Eve. We're alright. We're all alright."_ Eve let out a sigh of relieve.

"Okay, get to Annex as fast as you can," Eve ordered.

.::.

Flynn listened to Stone's direction. He was led to them, where he found Cassandra standing over Jones. Flynn yelled, "Cassandra, don't!" The redhead stopped and turned her attention to Flynn. "Cassandra, we're your friends. Let's not do this."

She said, "Kill my friends." Her eyes were empty. Cassandra wasn't there anymore.

"Oh this is not good," Flynn said as he took a couple of steps back. Cassandra started to attack the older librarian. He realized what she was doing as he push her hands away, "Force Ratio. Clever Cassandra." She tried to go for his arms, but he slapped her hands away. He heard his phone ring, "Really?! Poor timing!" Jake noticed Flynn and he rolled over to get up slowly. He quietly went up to his friends. Cassandra was surprised went strong arms wrapped around waist lifting her up and away from Flynn. "Thanks."

Flynn pulled out his phone and Eve's voice came through, _"Flynn, did you get to them? Are they alright?"_

"Man, Cassandra really did a number on them," he answered. He watched as the young woman elbow the bigger man in the side and swung a leg into his privates. He winced at the pain as Jake collapsed to ground.He calls out to Cassandra, "Cassandra, let's talk about math."

Cassandra yelled, "Be quiet!" She struck Jake in the shoulder. The art historian let lose a yell.

Flynn asked, "How about Euler's number? Does it start with six, or was it three?"

The puppet yelled, "Shut-wait, did you say six?"

She fainted. But Flynn darted in and caught the young woman, "Whoa…I got you." He tells, "It's over Eve. We're all right. We're all alright." He heard Eve sigh in relieve.

_"Okay, get to Annex as fast as you can,"_ Eve ordered.

.::.

Eve followed the knight a couple more feet where they found a room with someone talking. The knight said, _"Anna's in there. So are going in there guns blazing?"_

The guardian cocked her head and widen her eyes, "Anna might get hurt in the crossfire. We don't even know who else is in there with her?"

She watched as the knight poked his head through the door. He pulled her head out, "_Only a doctor. Anna's hurt, so they are probably going to try to fix her first before she dies. Hurry, I can't do anything to help her. Only you can. Please."_ Col. Baird raised her gun up, ready to go in "gun blazing." She slowly reached for door. But something made her stop. She was hearing heels clicking on the tile floors. And it was getting louder. Baird moved to the room across the hall and waited for the heels clicking to go away.

Eve whispered to the strange figure, "_Who was that? I need to know."_

The knight got up and walked through the door and into the other room. He came back and told, _"It was that girl that attack Anna."_

"The same one that attack us," Eve added. "Did she go into the room?"

_"Yes,"_ the knight nodded his head.

The former soldier sighed, but she opened the door and slowly moved toward the target. She raised her gun even higher as she reached for the other door. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Her breathing was heavy. She started a countdown in her head. She softly counted down, "3…2…1." She turned the doorknob and charged in. "Counter-terrorism! FREEZE!"

The doctor looked confused, "Counter-terrorism? But agent, we haven't done anything that could be considered terrorism."

Eve kept the gun pointing at the girl, "Really? Then what are you doing with these psychics?"

The older man cocked his head, "Psychics? There is no real psychics in the world."

"Yeah right," She gestured her gun to the foreign girl, "She's one. Mind control and aerokinesis." And then she gestured towards the injured girl, where the knight stood over, "And her, telepathy and something else. Now tell me what you are doing with them. Now!"

_"Col. Baird, it's Anna. She's not breathing right," _the knight told her.

The doctor pointed out, "She is hurt, that's why I'm here. She has a puncture lung. It will be painful for her if she doesn't get treatment."

The tall blonde said, "I'll get her treatment. And she's coming with me." Indicating that she was taking the Asian girl.

The doctor dropped his confused façade and turned his attention to their puppet, "Now listen to me. Kill her." As always the doll does what their master wanted. Eve started shooting, but she was too quick. She went for the gun, but Eve was taller. She had to move even faster. Once the gun was away from her head, she struck her in the side. Eve went down, but she wasn't out. The soldier grabbed her enemy's shoulders and throwing her into a rising knee. Striking her in the head. Throwing her back a couple of steps.

"Don't get in a fight with me," Eve said. The girl raised an eyebrow. The unknown psychic took a running leap at the tall soldier and drop kicked her out of the room. Eve slowly got up as she said to herself, "Well, that hurt." The blonde woman had to get up, but her new friend had other ideas. She swung her leg up and right into Eve's stomach. The blonde spun into the wall, just before the girl tried to slam her foot in the same spot. But Eve managed to catch it in time. The women struggled for a moment. The girl tried to do the same with the other foot, but Eve saw the opportunity. With her all of her strength, Eve threw the girl away from her. She got up quicker this time. And charged into the room with her gun up. She pointed the gun at the doctor, "I'm taking Anna with me."

The doctor smirked, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." That should have been a sign. She felt a sheer force wind blast her against the wall, knocking the air out of her lungs.

She watched as the girl went up to Anna and put both hands on the sides of her face. "Wake up." And Anna's dark eyes fluttered open. And she looked at her directly in the eyes.

Eve ordered, "What are you doing to her?"

The girl ordered, "Think of Ava's last moment."

The Knight yelled, _"No, don't!"_

Eve slowly got up; she was suddenly feeling sadness, hatred, and anger. And growing heat again. The enemy saw her getting up and tried to kick her again. But Eve caught it and tossed her aside. Instead of continuing on fighting Eve, the girl decided that it would be best to retreat. She went after the doctor and pulled him up. The doctor ordered, "Listen to me, what are you doing?"

"Killing her," the girl answered as she pulled him out of the room.

Eve thought about after them, but what she was feeling was making her nervous. So she decided to stay and figure out how to stop this. Eve asked the knight, "Okay, what is going on?"

The knight quickly explained, _"Her other power is about to be active. We'll or she'll explain about it later, but right now we have to calm her down. Get her not to blame herself."_ Eve looked down to see the young dark haired was curled up. She could see she was trying to fight back tears.

Eve remembered that the girl told her to think of Ava's last moments. She couldn't help but wonder if she was there. "Anna, whatever happen to Ava, it wasn't your fault," Eve said.

"It was though," Anna sat up. "All of it. It was my fault. And I didn't do anything to stop it," she continued to talk. "I have all this power and yet I'm useless!" Eve felt like her insides were burning.

Fire started to pour out of Anna's skin catching Eve off guard. "Whoa! What's happening?"

The knight said, _"No, you're not. You just don't know what's happening? You can't blame yourself for what's happening."_

The fire started to cloak the young girl, "Then who am I suppose to blame?! Ava's dead, those monsters are dead. All I do is destroy everything and now there are people after me! They could hurt innocent people because of me too. Tell me whose to blame Knight!"

Col. Baird started to get nervous, "Anna, you need to calm down." In this line of work, this was something that Eve never handled before. What was she suppose to do? Anna was ignoring her, she could tell as the fire spread over the bed. "Anna!"

The girl on fire just kept yelling at the knight, "Tell me who's at fault!" The fire kept coming.

Eve called out again, "Anna!"

The Knight yelled at the guardian, _"Col. Baird, get out of here!"_ She listened; she left the room like a good a soldier. But she wasn't going to leave them.

"Fire extinguisher, fire extinguisher, I need to find a fire extinguisher," Eve said to herself. She found a utility closet. She barged in, searching for the red cylinder. She finally found one on the other side of the room. She yanked it off and ran back to the burning room. The fire already spread to the hallway. The tall blonde pulled her shirt up over her nose hoping it would protect her lungs. She unhooked the hose, pulled the pin, aimed, and fired. She coated the flames, snuffing the life out them. Once a path opened up for the guardian, she reached Anna and started to drown her in the foam. The young woman squealed at the surprise. The cold foam forced Anna to calm down. Once the fire was gone, Eve walked up to her and grabbed her arm. She pulled her in, looked her straight in the eye, and said with anger in her tone, "You probably already know what I'm going to say, but I'll just say it anyway. You have a lot explaining to do."


End file.
